


Landscape

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Korrasami Month 2017, Prompt: Unexpected Art/Domestic Talent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami paints something.





	Landscape

Asami got home one day, after a long day of work, and found a set of paintbrushes by the door. She frowned.

“I found you those,” Korra said, as she stepped into the kitchen. “At the store.”

Asami pursed her lips. “What are they for?”

Korra paused. “For...painting.”

“No, I know that,” Asami shook her head, “but why did you get them?”

Korra shrugged, crossing her arms. “You have such delicate fingers.”

Asami pondered that for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

She came home one evening, tired and beat. Korra had an extended meeting with Tenzin, and was over at Air Temple Island. She’d be coming home late.

She dropped the keys in the bowl, stepped into her office-

The paintbrushes stared at her.

She pursed her lips.

She picked them up.

* * *

 

It was a week later, when Korra saw it.

She frowned, as she stepped into Asami’s office, then smiled. “What’s this?”

Asami looked up from the canvas, and smiled. “A new work.”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders, settling her chin atop. “I like it. It looks nice.” She cocked her head. “Pretty.”

Asami leant up and kissed her. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Tenzin visited their home one night, that Asami’s work was revealed. 

Tenzin never visited (airbenders never liked cramped spaces), but Korra convinced him to come for a bit. She had a thing to show him.

He came into the office, as Asami was explaining her latest projects:

“And so, the new engines are doing really great! The turbines are made of the best steel we could find in the Fire Nation, and its rotor blades are the fastest yet!”

Asami trailed off, as Tenzin gaped, and saw what adorned the office wall.

“What...” he said, as his head moved up, then down. “What is this?”

A 4-foot scroll of mountain hung before him. It was beautiful, unearthly; gentle strokes of deep, black ink. It stood in the clouds, unbothered by world. Below was mist; a veil, from the world.  

It was the Northern Air Temple. 

Tenzin smiled hugely. 

“So...how do you like it?” Korra asked.

“It’s... beautiful.” He turned to them. “How did you-” He looked at both women, clearly in awe. Korra nudged Asami. 

“She did.”

Tenzin stared, amazed, at her.

Asami smiled. “Korra got me the paintbrushes. Then this happened. I thought you’d like it.”

Tenzin shook his head. “It’s a masterpiece.”

Asami nodded. “Thank you.” A pause. “It’s yours.”

Tenzin blinked.

“What?”

“It’s yours,” Korra said, wrapping an arm around Asami. “For yours’ and Pema’s anniversary.”

Tenzin looked at the painting, then looked back at them again, his mouth slightly ajar. 

“Pema mentioned it after dinner a while ago,” Asami said, smiling. “I started it some time ago, then Korra suggested it as a gift.”

“Yup,” Korra said, smoothly. “Asami here didn’t even know she was painting a masterpiece!”

Asami ribbed her, but Tenzin, chest filling, drew them both into a hug. “Thank you both, ladies. This is an amazing anniversary gift.”

Korra and Asami hugged him back. “Pleasure’s all ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Asami was painting one of these mountain landscapes you’d find in Chinese scroll painting. They are now my favorite, and I want to buy ten.  
> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
